


(Up)Dating and Relationships

by Lawfuless



Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Gay Robots, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawfuless/pseuds/Lawfuless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>After a lot of blood, sweat and tears, it was done. He looked down at the blond male before him, then turned back to the other models he'd made. The two newer models, Barry and Hal, were excited about the idea of seeing the project. The old two, Leonard and Thaal, were both cautiously interested. All were a bit stunned at the robot. Kent straightened, finishing up some final touches before putting the connector cord in at the base of the skull. He hooked it up to his laptop where he had the personality, then uploaded it. In mere minutes, he was able to disconnect it and turn, leaning against the table he had been using. As green eyes flickered open and the robotic form pushed itself up, he smiled. "Say hello to Alan. The newest member to the family."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The exploring of the intricate lifestyle of a robot creator and the 'defective models' that make up the somewhat dysfunctional family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Up)Dating and Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> I only own the idea. I've been on a bit of a robotic thing. So, there's that. I hope you like it.

"Hasn't he come out of the workshop yet?" he heard the voices outside of his room as he worked on the head of his latest creation. It had taken some doing to collect enough profits from his companion service to build his own model. Before he had been funded when creating prototypes, and then he had received robots who had either run away or couldn't do their original purpose. His 'family' totaled four as a result, with his working on the fifth. He'd kept it a secret for the longest time. He knew the four of them had no idea he was technically their creator, and he preferred it that way. Or, he had. But now he was ready to tell them in the easiest way. Seeing was believing, after all.

He set up the memory and processors to a pair of realistic eyes. The 3D printer was quite useful throughout the process, and allowed him to create everything rather realistically as he was able to supply blueprints and materials. He finished attaching it to the body's wiring and set it up so that the whole setup was stable and wouldn't move around in the head. Once that was done, he was able to connect the head. He finally headed over to the door and opened it. Hal fell in, revealing he had been listening in, and Kent rolled his eyes. "Alright, come on and see what I've been doing." he invited them as he headed back to the table.

After a lot of blood, sweat and tears, it was done. He looked down at the blond male before him, then turned back to the other models he'd made. The two newer models, Barry and Hal, were excited about the idea of seeing the project. The old two, Leonard and Thaal, were both cautiously interested. All were a bit stunned at the robot. Kent straightened, finishing up some final touches before putting the connector cord in at the base of the skull. He hooked it up to his laptop where he had the personality, then uploaded it. In mere minutes, he was able to disconnect it and turn, leaning against the table he had been using. As green eyes flickered open and the robotic form pushed itself up, he smiled. "Say hello to Alan. The newest member to the family."

"Hold on, new member? You got another robot?" Hal asked, then frowned. "And why was he hooked up to a computer? None of the rest of us needed a connection. I mean, we were all previous models. No need for anything else." He asked. The other agreed, even if Barry was hesitant. He didn't know about the booting up process, as he was the newest member and hadn't gotten the chance to see another robot being turned on for the first time. Well, technically second time. But they were all interested in Alan now, since he was different and really new looking. He even had slight differences in his build none of them had.

Alan turned to them, getting off the table. He only had a hospital gown to cover himself, but he hadn't been programmed to make much of a fuss. He did seem to dislike it anyways, though. "Well, that's because this is my first turn on. I have no recollection of being owned before this. In fact, I have the vague memory of being made. Recently. So there's that." he stated, arms folding over his chest as he faintly shrugged.

Leonard quirked a brow, then glanced to Kent. Then he moved around the table to the computer. "You're a creator. More than that-- You're our creator." He offered in his usual deadpan. They were quiet as he nodded. "You kept this from us.... because you didn't want us to treat you different. You wanted us to think of you as an equal or lesser. Better ability to bond and whatnot. ...Did you ever intend to tell us?" He faintly shrugged, not quite sure. "Fair enough. So, you create robots. And you, even if it wasn't personally, created us. Which is how you managed to get four of us and yet were never quite rich."

"You've caught me out, I suppose." He admitted, raising his hands. "I wanted you to see me as a friend than the person responsible for creating you. It would change the dynamic of our relationship. However, I recently realized the benefits of letting you know-- for one, I could get your feedback to let me know what I could do or how I could make changes that would make things better for you and your model. Alan, in many ways, is an example of that. I took the things you complained about and fixed them- and can do the same for you, if you want- as a sort of test as well as an addition who can also add his voice to the suggestions. So that if one of the problems got worse, he could tell me, and I could just make the changes. A test run so everyone wins." he smiled.

Thaal's eyes narrowed, but he slowly nodded in acceptance. Hal stepped forwards, offering his hand to Alan to shake, who did so readily. Until his arm came off. Kent slipped over, reattaching it. Alan laughed. "Like that. So, maybe the joints could use some work?" he suggested to Kent, who hummed and pushed him back onto the table and hooking him back up. He carefully unwired the limbs, sending them back through the 3D printer with improvements. He had to take apart the torso and lower half so he could set up legs. He kept Alan covered, though, so the other bots didn't get to see how anatomically correct he was. When the android powered back on, he offered a thumbs up, rolling his shoulders.

The group ended up heading out, while Barry remained behind, watching the human turn to robotic pets and toys. He always put such a large amount of care into every hand-made invention. They knew now that when he mentioned his sadness at the fact that there were factories for making robots, that it was due to the fact he wouldn't personally be able to take care of them and the creation process. He waited until the other was finished one of the toys, sitting beside him. "You knew you could have lied. Said Alan was a new purchase. You could have kept all of this a secret.... But you didn't. Why?"

Kent paused, humming. Then he picked up a tuft of fur and a needle, carefully sewing it onto one of the birds' head. "Well, I don't like lying. I've been lying ever since I first started making robots, giving credit to others, deflecting responsibility... I trust all of you, and want to prove it by being completely honest. Or, as honest as a human can be. I'm only mortal, after all." he chuckled, setting down the creature and then plugging it into his laptop, typing up lines of code with an ease that came from months and months of writing the same coding and producing the same or similar products. He flew through the process, and then settled into personality creation, taking more time. He finally stopped, turning to Barry, who was still looking at him.

"You trust us a lot." he remarked quietly, almost uncertain of his words. "Makes me worry sometimes. You see the good in people, like me. But.... Sometimes that isn't for the best." He meant Harrison, his old owner. He seemed rational, amazing. But in truth, the real Harrison had been dead. A serial killer named Eobard Thawne had killed the scientist, taking the identity of Harrison Wells as his own. He had tried to change Barry's coding so he could have a proper rival, but had ended up tripping silent alarms that lead the police to him. Barry ended up living with them shortly after. As if knowing where his thoughts were going, the android's face darkened. "That isn't to say don't trust. But... Please be careful. I don't want us to lose you." he lightly hugged the human before getting up and heading out.

Sitting alone, the blond stared at the companion he had been creating, then sighed as he finished creating Jay the Peregrine Falcon. The fastest bird alive, would probably be his tag line. But he was friendly and cheerful, and liked to talk as well as chirp to his heart's content. He also added a background program so it could connect to the Police radios through an app he had downloaded, which would allow the bird to locate danger and keep it's ward away from the danger. It would also tell the parents about any amber alerts in the area if they allowed the setting. Safety above all else, after all. The prototype chirped as it's program was uploaded and it stirred as it woke up. He looked to the other creations as he got to sewing, letting the curious Jay explore the room.

Eventually, Jay left, and returned with Alan, who decided to check up on the lonely man tapping away in the dark. He sat next to him and carefully wrapped an arm around him. They silently basked in each other's presence, and fell asleep in each other's arms. The others came about to throw a blanket over them to keep their more fragile friend warm, but also to give them a bit more comfort than they had.

Leonard had Barry in his lap on the couch while Hal and Thaal headed up to their room. Barry sighed. "So, what do you think... about this?" he asked softly, a bit sleepy. He'd have to charge up soon.

Snart hummed. "We've always had each other. And now there's someone for one of the greatest guys in the world-- after all, you wouldn't be here if he hadn't had an idea." Which was fair enough. "He'll be fine, Scarlet. Now let's get some sleep. Tomorrow is another day, yeah?" Together, they climbed the stairs, leaving creator and creation to slumber in peace together. Barry had hope everything would go well.

Sometimes, all you need is hope.


End file.
